Lego x Compati Hero x Disney: Infinity Dimensions
Lego x Compati Hero x Disney: Infinity Dimensions is an upcoming 2017 Lego action-adventure video game developed and published by Traveller's Tales, Square Enix and Bandai Namco Entertainment, for the PlayStation 4, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and Nintendo 3DS. It follows multiple characters from various Lego sets, the Compati Hero fanschaise and characters from Disney after a masked villain, who is breaking into multiple worlds. The game is to be released in 2017. Characters Lego DC Comics *Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg The Lord of the Rings *Gandalf *Legolas *Gollum *Gimli *Frodo Baggins *Samwise Gamgee *Aragorn *Boromir *Meriadock Brandybuck *Peregrin Took *Eye of Sauron *Saruman The Lego Movie *Wyldstyle *Emmett *Unikitty *Benny *Metalbeard *Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Lord Business *Bad Cop Ninjago *Zane *Nya *Jay Back to the Futute *Marty McFly Wizard of Oz *Dorothy Gale *Scarecrow *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion *Toto *Wicked Witch *Auntie Em *Wizard of Oz Original Characters *Lord Vortech Compati Hero Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Gundam *Amuro Ray *Kamille Bidan Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto Ultra Series *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb Emeries *Flying Monkey Weapons/Verchles *Batmoblie *Invisible Jet *Cyber-Guard *Arrow Launcher *Shelob the Great *Axe Chariot *Emmett's Excavator *Cloud Cuckoo Car *Benny's Spaceship *Police Car *Ninjacopter *Samurai Mech *Stormfighter *DeLorean Time Machine *Hoverboard *Winged Monkey *Rider Machine Adventure Worlds *DC Comics World **The Batcave *The Lord of the Rings World **Middle Earth **Minas Tirith **Mordor **The Argonath ***Argonath Ruins **The Shire ***Hobbiton **Rivendell **Mines of Moria *The LEGO Movie World **Bricksburg **The Old West **Cloud Cuckoo Land **Middle Zealand **The Octan Tower **The Depths *Ninjago World **Mastery of Spinjitzu *Back to the Future World **Hill Valley *The Wizard of Oz World **Oz ***Emerald City ***Throne Room ***Munchkin Town ***Wicked Witch's Castle ***Haunted Forest ***Yellow Brick Road **Kansas ***Dorothy's House *Compati Hero World **Japan ***Tokyo **Space **M78 Cast *Michael Adamthwaite – Jay *Will Arnett - Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Sean Astin - Samwise Gamgee *Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Dorothy Gale *Troy Baker - Batman, Hayato Jin *Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle *Sean Bean - Boromir *Jeff Bennett - Benkei Kuruma *Orlando Bloom - Legolas *Steve Blum - Sauron *Alison Brie - Unikitty *Billy Boyd - Peregrin "Pippin" Took *Charlie Day - Benny *Will Ferrell - Lord Business *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly *Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion *Hiroki Iijima - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Hideo Ishiguro - Ultraman Orb *Roger L. Jackson - Saruman *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Yuri Lowtheal - Ryoma Nagare *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Ian McKellen - Gandalf *Kelly Metzger - Nya *Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman *Dominic Monaghan - Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck *Kirby Morrow – Cole *Viggo Mortensen - Aragorn *Yuichi Nakamura - Ultraman X *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga *Shun Nishime - Kamen Rider Ghost *Nick Offerman - Metalbeard *Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech *Bryce Papenbrook - Koji Kabuto *Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *William Salyers - Scarecrow *Gaku Sano - Kamen Rider Gaim *Shunya Shiraishi - Kamen Rider Wizard *Christopher Corey Smith - Wizard of Oz *Karen Strassman - Auntie Em *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Ryoma Takeuchi - Kamen Rider Drive *Courtenay Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West *Kiyotaka Uji - Ultraman Victory *Elijah Wood - Frodo Baggins Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers